


Blue

by incubussy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asmo calls his ass a pussy bc he's a slut, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Coming Untouched, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Mild breeding kink, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tail Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Throat Fucking, Wing Kink, basically just a hentai, cum stuffing, it's not actually a pussy, just wanted to clarify, my gf and i spent 4 days writing this, technically, unconventional genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubussy/pseuds/incubussy
Summary: I hear you say Leviathan has two dicks, and I raise you something better ...
Relationships: Asmodeus/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO MF LONG WE GOT CARRIED AWAY

Normally, finding a partner to relieve stress of a certain variety was no problem for Asmodeus. If he was tense, there was always, without fail, someone nearby who was more than happy to service him for an evening. Most residents of the Devildom were more than happy to offer their time to the figure of lust, no one ever left his room with a complaint. Praises of his talents and tales of nights spent with him circulated the population, and most were itching for the opportunity to experience such a night themselves.

However, tonight was proving to be a challenge. He sat alone in his room, scrolling idly through his contacts. Everyone. Every last person who he had lined up for a night like this, every last one of them was busy. It left him with only a handful of options. He sighed, irritated and pent up already.

Standing from the bed, he walked into his bathroom, phone in hand. He snapped a picture of an array of bath salts and scented oils that had yet to be opened. Tossing aside his dignity in the pursuit of pleasure, he sent the picture to Satan, his first choice out of the six for situations like these. Satan was rough, and often in need of blowing off stress, so it wasn't too hard to make an arrangement with the figure of wrath. Asmo captioned the image with a simple question, asking if the other would like to take time out of his night to try these new salts with him.

He was shocked, and almost offended, when he received a decline, Satan stating that he was busy with a book, and he knew he'd get no reading done tonight if he followed Asmo's lead. Disappointed, he immediately weighed his options, sending the same texts to the rest of the demons, in order of who was most likely to accept the offer.

By the time he'd reached his last option, he was running a bath, fully prepared to spend the night in the water alone with a glass of champagne and the company of only his own hands and whatever waterproof toys he had lying around.

He sunk into the bath, hearing his phone buzz and fully expecting a brush off from the envious little demon. He'd never expected agreement, and he certainly hadn't expected enthusiasm, but he couldn't complain. Levi responded saying only that he'd be in Asmo's room in less than five minutes. A chill ran down his spine as he waited, wings stretching in an impatient display. For once, in all their lives, it seemed as if he'd get to learn what Levi was like when blowing off the excess steam Asmo was used to helping people burn off. He hadn't been this excited in years.

The scent of pure anticipation arrived quite a few seconds before the knock at his bathroom door, Asmo was rather sensitive to the presence of even the slightest pheromones within a certain nearby radius. And Leviathan's was all but _suffocating_.

He had already let Levi know he'd left the doors unlocked, so it was evident the knock only spawned from a place of caution, a caution that was bubbling into an obvious embarrassment.

"Come in!" The lustful demon practically sang, "I told you I'd leave it open for you." 

Levi hadn't quite been sure what to expect, though despite his frequent cluelessness in situations like this, he at least had already gathered that the true purpose of the invitation had little to nothing to do with bath salts or fancy soaps or anything of the sort. He wouldn't have even bothered responding if that were the case. Though, when actually greeted with the scene before him, the reality of the offer made his heart rate spike more than before. He froze in place, his eyes widened and his face flushed at the sight of Asmodeus already splayed in the bathtub. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed.

"Awe, what're you so nervous for?" Asmo knew very well what he was doing, "Don't be so shy, you know you can't hide your excitement from me." His face bore a mischievous expression as one hand slid down his torso to rest on his thigh, and the other twirled playfully through his hair. 

Leviathan shuffled forward, shutting the door while taking great care to keep his eyes locked on anything but Asmodeus. He fought a great urge to turn around and leave before he inevitably got pulled into something that he couldn't get out of. But, he found his strange desire to allow himself to get pulled in was somehow far stronger than any desire to run away.

"You can tell?" Levi mumbled, tail swishing awkwardly behind his legs.

Asmo giggled, legs out stretching and crossing at the ankles, "You're always _so_ obvious. I see how you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention." The words solicited an instant blush and stutter from the purple-haired demon, not wanting to admit the scenarios he'd imagined in the back of his mind on a near daily basis. Asmo leaned over the side of the tub, both arms crossed under his chin, "I'm getting bored already," he huffed, pink and green nails tapping against the hard porcelain side of the tub, "C'mere." Asmo's eyes shined, scanning up and down the anxious demon standing stiffly at the other end of the bathroom. 

Levi finally managed to make eye contact, much to the other demon's pleasure. It was almost like he'd won the first round of some unspoken game. Leviathan sighed, knowing he didn't have much of a choice at this point. He was backed into a metaphorical corner, one that he'd backed himself into. And the more awkward steps he took forward physically, the further back he was pushed mentally. 

Asmodeus pushed himself up, both hands gripping the edge of the tub as he arched his back to lean forward, "Much better." 

His voice was silky, sending a shock wave through Levi's body. The brief teasing and much closer proximity forced more waves of sickly sweet, pent up pheromones to become evident, radiating like an invisible fog from his body. They made the air thick and heavy, coating Asmo in a silky feeling beneath his skin. The feeling drawing an instinctually excited twitch from his dick, followed by a small whimper as his bat-like wings splayed behind him in automatic reaction to the obvious scent of arousal.

As Asmo's hand's swiftly moved to the other's waist band, sighing something about how unfair it was that only one of them was undressed, Leviathan's breath hitched. He latched one hand around Asmo's wrist before his pants could slip past his hips, much to the incubus's dismay.

"I don't think this is what you're expecting," Levi's face was flushed, "just...wanted to let you know." His hand released Asmodeus's wrist cautiously before moving to cover his reddened face

Asmo had seen lots of strange things when sharing his affections, so to speak. Many... _interesting _...things were not uncommon amongst demons. He was very rarely surprised by anything presented to him, though, he couldn't say he wasn't somewhat caught off guard when his wrist was grabbed once again, but not by either of Levi's hands this time.__

Levi looked away, still hidden behind his hand, "I warned you." He had fully anticipated rejection at this point. The concept of his odd genitals was enough to make almost anyone with sense quickly back off. Though, it quickly became clear that sense was something the incubus lacked, a small giggle spilling from his mouth as the tendril wrapped its way up Asmo's arm. As if one tentacle alone hadn't been intriguing enough, it wasn't long before three of the same bluish-purple tentacles crept their way over Leviathan's waistband just as the first had. The force of them pushing their way free slid his pants down further, Levi sighed and kicked them off the rest of the way, still refusing to look down.

Asmodeus giggled once again, shivering as the cold tentacles traced over his warm skin, "I think they're cute," he held his arms out, allowing easier access for the appendages to roam his warmth, "They do tickle, though." 

The tendrils twirled and poked around in a manner that almost resembled curiosity, familiarizing themselves with the warmth of Asmo's body. One caressed over the back of his neck before sliding down his back, over his shoulder blade. It wrapped the base of his top wing like a snake around a branch, pulling a high pitched, surprised groan from the incubus's throat. It wasn't a rough touch by any means, but the sensitivity of the area caused an instant response as the tip of the tentacle gently ran over the length of the thickest stem on the almost rubbery wing.

Two of the others simply slid over his face, unsurprisingly cold and slimy as they dragged their points over Asmo's cheeks in almost perfect unison. They both came to a halt at the corners of his mouth, beginning to slowly attempt to prod their way inside before Asmo caved and opened his mouth slowly, readying himself for the odd intrusion.

Levi squirmed, finally taking the opportunity to glance down after he realized Asmodeus wasn't angry about his rather, unconventional, genitalia. He sighed shakily as he watched the pair creep into the warmth of Asmo's mouth, "I'm sorry," he shifted from one leg to the other, trying to keep himself upright as the sensitive tentacles slid over the other demon's wet tongue, "I don't have that much control over them."

With that, one suddenly darted it's way directly down Asmo's throat as the other continued rubbing it's tip over his tongue. He gasped with a hitch in his breath, quickly turning into a helpless squeak as the tendril forced it's way into the heat of his throat. It pulsated, expanding and contracting as it thrusted itself rougher with every second it was inside of him.

Asmo stifled a gag, which was rare, as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes from the sheer force the thing deep in his throat had gathered. It rammed in once again, forcing yet another muffled whimper out of the demon it was intruding. The other one that was in his mouth had seemingly gotten rather bored with the cramped space, migrating with it's original slow curiosity down to the outside of Asmo's throat. It stroked slowly over the bobbing skin, feeling as his roughly abused throat forced itself open for the intruder buried deep in the wet warmth.

He wrapped his hand around the base of the one that was in him, sliding the backs of two pointy nails up the smooth, slick side, almost as if he was trying to interest it in easing up on his already sore throat. He circled his index finger around one of the light blue suction cups, soliciting a sudden groan from Levi, who promptly stumbled forward and gracelessly braced his hands on the side of the tub.

His tail had a rather sudden response along with the rest of him, slashing out and smacking itself into the water with a sharp splash. It swayed aggressively under the water for a moment before wrapping itself snuggly around Asmo's waist, tip caressing gently at the sensitive skin on his hipbone.

Levi leaned himself back once again, recovering from the sudden stimulation. But only barely.

The sight in front of him was one many would pay good money to simply lay their eyes on. Asmodeus's mouth dripped with saliva as Levi's tentacle forced itself down the raw walls of his throat, he felt every contraction, every twitch, every vibration from the smothered whimpers struggling to leave his mouth. The smooth texture of Asmo's wing one of his other tendrils was still teasing, the way the muscles in his wing tensed up every time the tip traced over a particularly sensitive area. They reacted strongly the more stimulation they got, tensing and trembling and even flapping slightly. The other two tentacles had made their way to Asmo's thighs, each wrapped firmly around his plush skin, relishing in the warmth of the water surrounding them.

He felt every bit of it, every texture, every temperature, every movement. It was all too much. "I can't hold out much longer," Levi stuttered, "is it okay if I-" He was cut off by his own sudden shriek, his head fell back as he entirely forgot to finish whatever he was saying moments ago. The tentacles' habit of moving almost entirely at their own free will often caused Leviathan to be rather caught off guard by his body's own movements. He often had an issue of overstimulating himself with no forewarning, causing situations like this to not be uncommon.

"I'm gonna cum," Levi's hips rocked forward, one hand wrapped firmly around the base of one of Asmo's horns, the other gripping desperately into his shoulder, "I can't pull it out of your throat until I'm done." His tone was one of disgust, disgust with his out of control body for doing such violating things so shamelessly, and disgust with himself for feeling so fucking good from it.

Asmodeus's eyes widened, he was curious to know exactly how this would work. Would all of the tentacles cum? How much would there be? What would it taste li-

"Fuck!"

Asmo's train of though was quickly cut off by Levi's yelp, his fingers wrapping tighter around the gradient red and black horn, and the others digging harder into his shoulder. The feeling that followed was sudden, but not unexpected. A flood of cum stuffed deep inside the incubus's tightening throat, it was warm and thick, the taste not far off from regular semen. It had a notably sweeter aftertaste, though, and the quantity was certainly much, much higher. It dribbled from the corners of his mouth, more forcing its way out as the tendril slowly extracted from the tightness of his now irritated throat. The warmth of the cum almost seemed to soothe his throat as the amount that hadn't seeped out of his mouth slid over the tender flesh.

The most noticeable difference between Levi's cum and regular cum, aside from the amount, was the color. The sticky substance was a vivid, almost luminescent shade of blue. It was actually quite pretty.

He found himself absentmindedly pushing the cum that had slid out back into his mouth with his thumb, sucking and licking every bit of the blue substance from his fingers. He dragged his tongue quickly over the tendril that was just stuffed down his throat, licking it clean as well. The strange, primal desire for more tingled throughout his body, and he squirmed in frustration as he realized there wasn't more at his immediate disposal.

Levi watched him in an uncomfortable fascination, realizing much too late that it probably would've been smart to alert Asmo of his semen's rather strange properties. He groaned, unable to tell if it was in arousal or irritation, irritation that Asmodeus didn't seem to be an exception to the effects of his cum. If anything, it seemed to impact him more strongly than it did others.

Asmo gripped the thickest part of the tendril his tongue was just against, "You taste amazing," his eyes flicked up toward Levi, making him quickly glance away and hide his face once again, "I need more of you." His tone was needy as he clenched his fist harder around the appendage. He felt as if he would crumble to bits if he didn't get stuffed with more cum in a matter of seconds, he wanted every part of him filled just like his throat, he needed it so badly every muscle in his body ached. 

"I, um," Levi considered how to proceed, "I should let you know it's sorta, uh, addictive." He stared at the floor, deep blush having not once left his face. His eyes darted to briefly scan Asmo's face for a reaction, the incubus's lips were curled into a smile as he continued working the tentacle with his skilled fingers.

"I figured there was something strange about it," he traced his pointer finger up the underside of the tentacle, soliciting a shiver from Leviathan, "regular cum doesn't make my insides tingle like that."

The effects worked through his body rapidly, almost scarily fast. His pupils were blown out and his mind fogged with only the need to have Levi inside of him. He had never had effects quite this strong before, though he should've figured that the more powerful the demon, the stronger the effects would be.

And fuck, if these weren't strong.

Asmo whimpered, attempting to pull himself into a standing position using the side of the tub, moving his determined body against the hefty weight of the tentacles that still wrapped most of his body. Some of them unfurled and shifted with the sudden readjustment, one of the ones that was wrapped around his thigh slowly tightened itself up, constricting his soft skin with a bruising grip.

Asmodeus wasted no time stripping Levi down the rest of the way, Levi was almost taken aback at how vigorously the other demon worked his clothes from his torso, as if he'd stop breathing if he didn't have his way right that second. He was giggly and enthusiastic, almost as if he were intoxicated from the substance that coursed through him.

"Come ooonn," Asmo whined, wrapping his arms around Leviathan's waist, pulling him forward with such force he almost fell into the bath face-first, "I need you inside me before I fall apart." His voice was almost slurred, he was dizzy from the aphrodisiac that coated every bone in his body, forcing him to only crave to be stuffed with the substance that cursed him in the first place.

The tentacles wrapped around him, snaking up and down his body almost as if they had grown more attracted to him after the toxin had set in, the spike in the incubus's pheromones driving the tentacles wild with curiosity as they probed at every available inch of his wet skin.

Leviathan's transition from the floor to the bath was a rather ungraceful one, with the heft of the tentacles and Asmodeus practically latched into his skin, it was a series of awkward stumbles and splashing as Levi desperately tried to keep himself upright while also supporting the weight of the clingy little incubus tearing into his skin with what felt like a vengeance.

Even once they were both in the still warm water of the bath, Levi had to peel Asmo from where his nails latched into him, causing the smaller of them to whine and twitch in displeasure from the broken contact. He hit the water with a splash and a yelp, squirming his way back against the side of the tub with a pout.

Though, fortunately for both of them, Asmodeus couldn't even manage to choke out a fully coherent complaint before the tendrils slithered their way towards him, their speed and strength seemingly amplified once all of them and their host were fully submerged. They appeared even more eager than Asmo as one swiftly darted underneath his back, suctioning to his skin and lifting him just above the surface of the water as he thrashed in momentary confusion from the odd and sudden sensation. He gasped, not truly realizing how purely muscular the tendrils were until one held up his body with ease.

Asmo gripped the back ledge of the tub once he regained his balance, bracing his upper half up as the tendril latched onto him from below supported the rest of his body. As he steadied himself, two more tentacles quickly wrapped his thighs in a slippery, firm restraint before forcing his legs fully open with an almost graceful ease

Leviathan watched on in embarrassment as the four extensions to his body practically ripped Asmo in half, their desire to have their way sharply increased by the toxin residing in the depths of the demon's body. They almost seemed to have a coherent method to what they wanted now, rather than just searching for a warm spot to insert themselves.

"They all have to release inside you once for the poison to wear off." Levi tried to explain, not quite being able to fully focus as the tendrils nearly cut blood flow from the incubus's sensitive thighs. His eyes didn't want to stay on the scene in front of him, seeing Asmo bound like this, twitching and writhing in desperation, was too much for him to witness. Shame flooded through him, not only because the scene in front of him was so depraved, but also because a large part of him enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing Asmo wrapped and spread open by his tentacles. He liked seeing the affect his cum had on the incubus. He liked knowing what he could do to someone, especially someone like Asmo.

His brow furrowed as he tried to keep his eyes locked on anything in the room besides where Asmodeus and his own tentacles made contact, his thoughts wandering aimlessly as he poorly attempted to distract himself. His distractions promptly came to a halt thanks to a particularly high pitched, noisy plea escaped Asmo's mouth.

"More! Please give me more!" The tendrils were notably taking their sweet time exploring Asmo's body in this unfamiliar position, and being rather teasing in the process. The fourth one, which was previously snaking up his leg, had extended itself to brush its tip across Asmo's leaking cock, coiling around his shaft carefully.

The strange touch earned a needy squeal from Asmo, jerking his hips forward as he subconsciously chased his own climax. The odd, slick texture and the way the tendril never stopped pulsating and squeezing around his dick pushed him over the edge much quicker than he was used to, though the toxin also probably played a large part in his early orgasm.

Asmodeus's hips jolted forward, thighs straining pitifully against the living restraints as every muscle in his body contracted. The tentacle wrapped the full length of his desperate cock as he came, pulling a loud array of incoherent swears and cries from deep in Asmo's still sore throat as his own cum shot in thick ribbons across his flushed stomach and chest. His wings splayed out, shivering and twitching as the stimulation was shot through his spine and directly into their sensitive stems. He panted, watching as the appendage unlatched itself from his cock, now opting to drag its tip through the sticky substance that covered the front of his body, almost as if it enjoyed it.

Levi couldn't help but watch from the corner of his eye, mesmerized by the way the smaller demon twitched and cried out. He shivered slightly as he watched his tentacle trace through the mess on Asmo's torso, and the way the sticky texture translated from the tentacle to his own body. It was a sight to behold, something countless others in the realm would pay to experience. He watched as Asmo trembled, trying hard not to focus on the demons plush thighs that were being constricted almost violently by his tentacles. It was too much. He knew images from tonight would plague his thoughts for months to come. He knew he'd be getting off in the privacy of his room to the mental snapshot of Asmo covered in cum and spread open by his tentacles until the memory faded and he became tempted to recreate it once again.

The tendril slid back down Asmo's torso as he still trembled and whimpered from the aggressive stimulation. It toyed briefly at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh, the aftershock of his orgasm causing his body to feel almost electrified as normally sensitive areas grew even more sensitive. He yelped and wiggled against the touch, he felt as if he was being driven insane the longer the tendrils were not pushed inside of him.

"Leviathan please!" Asmodeus writhed against the slimy, muscular grip of the tendrils that supported nearly his entire body, "I can't take them teasing me like this, it hurts!" His words were pitiful and strained, his body reacting without his consent as he tried desperately to push against the tendril that was stroking against skin so painfully close to his needy hole.

"A-Asmo, I can't...It's so...It's too good," Levi panted. He trembled, the sound of his full name falling past Asmo's lips driving him up the wall, making his tentacles twitch in anticipation. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering, impatiently wondering what the incubus would feel like wrapped around him. He was ashamed of himself for being so willing to use up another demon like this. It felt shameful to use anyone so harshly, but he couldn't stop himself. The more tense he allowed himself to get, the rougher the result always was. Maybe it was good that he'd come to Asmo this time. He was sure his tentacles would've literally ripped anyone else apart by now.

"Please! Ugh, please just fuck me!" Asmo knew there was nothing Levi could do to make the tendrils move any faster, but he begged none the less, his small body moving at its own accord in a needy attempt to get himself stuffed as soon as possible. His arms shaking and straining to continue holding his body up from the pressure and overstimulation, his wings tensing and beating against the air as he shook.

"I need you in me so bad," tears welled in Asmo's eyes, one already streaming down his cheek from the overwhelming pressure and severe lack of contact, despite every inch of his body screaming to be fucked, "I can't take it! Feels like I'm gonna explode..." His voice trailed off into a high pitched groan, head tossed back as damp, strawberry blond locks fell over his flushed face as he cried and rocked his body into any slight touch he could find.

Levi whined, he actually whined, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt himself growing impatient. Just because he couldn't control the tendrils didn't mean he couldn't tell what they wanted at any given moment. As they crawled over Asmo's aching body, he tensed, anticipating their coming brutal movements. They loved to tease, but they could also grow impatient painfully fast. It was almost nightmarish to watch, knowing the inevitable pain that they would inflict upon Asmo, but he also knew that the potent aphrodisiac flowing through the incubus's veins would make the event easier on him. However, the initial shock would still hurt. Nothing could prevent that.

As the tentacles snaked their way across Asmodeus's body, the three tips came to an almost full stop in the empty space between his thighs, pulsating and poking at one another. Asmo watched in a frustrated confusion, now even less contact being provided to his already deprived body. He almost wailed, thighs trembling as they were still almost crushed beneath the hefty strength of the thick top halves of two of the tendrils, their thinner lower halves beginning to wrap themselves in a twisted spiral with the third unoccupied tendril.

It was a strange display. The three slimy lengths pressing together and wrapping around one another into a thick, contracting corkscrew.

Asmo didn't have much time to question the strange behavior. though. As he sobbed and writhed, his head fell back once again in an almost defeated, guttural groan. He squeezed his eyes shut as he began to feel he'd never get his way, a strange and distressing feeling for the avatar of lust. Before he had time to speak, fuck, before he could even think of anything to say, he was cut off by the most sudden pain he thought he'd ever experienced in all the years he'd been doing such similar acts.

His eyes flew open and his head jolted forward, still not fully aware of what was happening to his hypersensitive, drugged body. He screamed as if he was being killed, and he started to feel as if that was very well a possibility as searing pain shot through his insides. He finally became aware enough to look down at his lower half, fully anticipating to see a gaping hole through the middle of his stomach.

What he saw instead was all three of the twisted up tentacles stuffed inside his unsuspecting hole, filling him so suddenly and tightly that a horrendous stinging filled his entire abdomen. Asmodeus's vision was clouded with white as he shrieked and thrashed, only making the pain worse as he tried to run from it instead of focusing on relaxing the muscles in his ass. His wings flared straight backwards and stiffened in reaction to the relentless, tearing pain shooting throughout him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Levi practically squeaked, his hands trembling as he watched the pain his unruly body was forcing the other to go through. "Fuck, Asmo, you're so tight. Please...Please just t-try to relax. It'll feel better if you just relax. Fuck, I'm sorry, you feel so...so good." It was hard to be apologetic towards something he enjoyed so much. Watching Asmo scream and thrash about in pain...he could attempt to deny it all he wanted, but it was impossibly arousing. He whimpered himself, silently willing his tentacles to produce more lubrication, anything to ease the pain the other was feeling at the moment. He didn't want to kill him, after all. He hoped the experience could be at least somewhat pleasurable for the overstimulated incubus.

Asmo forced himself to keep his balance on the edge of the tub, Leviathan's words barely registering as the pain seemed to coat every inch of his sensitive insides without relent. His nails digging into the porcelain of the tub so roughly he thought they may snap, though for once, he couldn't find himself that concerned about the prospect of a broken nail. More tears clouded his eyes as he watched the grotesque curl of tendrils forcing roughly inside of him, rubbing his insides raw in a matter of seconds.

The incubus began to feel that even his body wasn't designed for this treatment, the twisted appendages intruding so violently he felt as if he were being torn apart from the inside out. They pulsed and squirmed against his entrance, continuing at least six inches deeper past his impossibly stretched hole. The tendrils were relentless, under no control besides their own as Asmo shrieked and unintentionally clenched around the cold, slippery muscles while still attempting futilely to escape their forceful intrusion.

"Please! Too rough, can't take-can't take anymore!" His words were strained and surrounded in yelps as he writhed against the insistent lengths of pure muscle.

After what felt like an eternity of the most excruciating feeling he'd felt in his life, though, Asmo soon found his harsh breaths slowing and his vision beginning to clear up. He felt as if a sudden soothing feeling coated the walls of his defiled insides, deciding in his foggy, pain-stricken brain that it must have something to do with the toxin's properties overriding the pain seeping through him.

"I...I told you it would get easier," Levi scrambled, attempting something similar to comfort for Asmo. He felt bad for feeling so good, the sight before him making him both impossibly aroused and intensely disgusted with himself. "Y-You're doing so well, you're so...so good for me. You feel so good, Asmo. So p-pretty."

He'd heard somewhere before that the infamous incubus enjoyed praise. Even if he hadn't asked for encouraging words, Levi was certain he deserved them. After all, the worn out incubus was so breathtakingly captivating like this. Levi was proud to get to fuck him. Proud of the opportunity, envious of those who'd gotten the chance before him, ashamed of hurting him. His brain struggled, begging to let his lust lead his thoughts while his shame held tight to the reigns.

Asmodeus squealed as the pain resided almost entirely, this time for a multitude of different, just as intense reasons. The combination of praise and harsh stretching so deep within him stimulated him both mentally and physically to an extent that he began to feel himself already nearing another orgasm.

"They're so big," Asmo groaned, tears from the overwhelming pressure still smeared over his cheeks, "and so deep inside of me." It was fascinating how quickly the aphrodisiacs had taken control of his body. Only seconds before, the incubus had been struggling to escape as if his life depended on it, and now he was acting as though he could take even more

The way the muscles quivered and pulsed in response to Levi's body amazed Asmo, the way they slid and pushed against his prostate with every drawn out movement, it nearly broke him. His wings quivered in response as Asmodeus fell apart on the slick corkscrew of tentacles forcing deep inside of his guts, now slippery with a natural lubricant mostly provided by the toxin.

"Tell me how I feel wrapped around you," Asmo's breath quickening as he pushed himself down onto the tendrils, chasing his second climax as he whimpered, "tell me how I make you feel."

Levi wasn't the most talkative demon, not even in the best, most comfortable situations, and he'd never received a request like this before. His face illuminated red, cheeks flushed in arousal and embarrassment "Oh, fuck. Asmo you feel so good, a-and your voice is so pretty. I l-love hearing you beg for me like this. You're perfect, Asmo. Fuck, you're so tight, a-and so fucking wet. I'm so...fuck...I'm...I'm too sensitive. You're so warm, Asmo, a-and so perfect." Maybe he was rambling, but for fairness sake, he'd never really done this before, and the sounds Asmo made in response to praise were worth more than anything to him at this moment.

"Mmh, you're too good at that." Asmodeus whined, so hyperaware of the way Leviathan's tentacles stretched him out, of the way they grazed over and lightly caught on every ridge of his insides as they forced further than any normal body could take. Asmo yelped, rutting himself down against the thick appendages stretching him so relentlessly, "So big! Stretching me out so well," his thighs quivered, toes curling as he unraveled, "I feel like I might break!"

And he did. He shivered, needy words choking from his spit-slicked, swollen lips as he fell apart on the lubricous tendrils thrusting softly within him. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell slightly agape as his stomach fluttered with warmth and the muscles in his legs tensed. Slutty whimpers and groans spilled from his mouth as he once again released across his stomach and chest, some shooting onto his face from the angle this time. The incubus's untouched cock twitched pitifully as the last bit of his cum dribbled into small puddle beneath the head of his leaky dick

Getting Asmodeus to cum twice so quickly was a feat in itself, but getting him to cum untouched was unheard of. He wasn't half as easy under any average circumstance.

His wings once again shook like leaves, almost appearing deceptively frail as they trembled from the overstimulation. They were most sensitive in situations like these, almost as if they were an extension of Asmo's dick. The same pleasure that spread through his cock when he came also rushed through his wings with the same immense pleasure. They were just so reactive to sexual stimulation, their sensitivity harshly amplified the gratification of his orgasms.

Levi groaned quietly, pride wasn't his thing, but the sheer force of the pride swelling in his chest from wrecking Asmo like this was almost overwhelming. He shook, wrecked both physically and emotionally. "Asmo," he whimpered, sounding as though the wind had been knocked out of him " You're...you're so fucking p-pretty. Taking me like this. Y-you look so full, it's hot. Y-You're such a slut." dirty talk wasn't his specialty, it wasn't something he even wanted to pretend he was good at. Although, for Asmo, for Asmo in this position, he would do anything. This was meant to be praised, but the temptation to degrade the incubus was too much for him to keep it all nice.

Asmodeus giggled, seeming to slightly regain his composure just from Levi's words, "You think I'm a slut now?" Asmo feigned a pout, "I'll show you how much of a slut I can be, Leviathan. So much pleasure at once tends to make me misbehave." He wiggled his hips with his words, a filthy look smeared across his reddened face as he pushed himself as far down onto the twisted appendages as he could force himself without losing balance. Once he'd pushed himself to the limit his body could move itself, he clenched around the sensitive tendrils now pushed even deeper into his abused insides, before slowly sliding himself back away from the tentacles. He maintained firm eye contact as he repeated this process, tightening himself as much as physically possible, sliding his body up and down around the slippery tentacles.

The skilled incubus quickly increased the velocity of his movements, whining as he fucked himself on the tendrils to the best of his ability in his current position. The one that was still suctioned to his back seemed to almost catch onto his sloppy movements, beginning to slowly move Asmo's body for him in the same back and forth motion against the eager tentacles twirled up inside of him, drawing high pitched cries from the needy demon.

Levi watched, his fists clenching in tight balls, nails digging into his own flesh. Without meaning to, the demon let out a high pitched whimper, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. The overwhelming sense of pleasure making his whole body tremble "A-Asmo, fuck. Fuck!" he panted, opening his eyes to watch the incubus move. Levi's eyes trailed down Asmo's body, his breath catching as he looked over the other's perfectly flushed skin. The sight of himself stuffed so deeply in such a tight space was enough to make him twitch. He was mesmerized by Asmo's ability to keep moving, even after being stuffed so full, "How...How are you so perfect? You're so pretty, and so tight, and you smell so nice. You're so w-warm." he muttered, his head falling back as he let out another pleased cry.

The praise drove Asmo crazier than the aphrodisiac flowing through his body, dizzying him with both mental and physical pleasure as he tensed up around the corkscrew of tentacles stuffing him to his core. "Good boy, Levi," Asmo whimpered between words, "filling me up so well-ah! So good!" He struggled to choke out even simple phrases, his voice shaking as whines punctuated his every poorly structured word. The incubus's main concern was certainly not his own words at the moment, his mind and body were only focused on one common goal; to be flooded. To be purely stuffed past his limit, to have every bit of his insides coated in the thick, blue substance.

"You...you can't just talk to me like that," Levi panted, barely holding himself together, his face still hidden behind his shaky hand. "A-Asmo, please. You feel so good, I don't think I-I'll last much longer." he choked out, his hips actually twitching as though his own movements would do anything to affect his tentacles. "I...I'm s-sorry if it's too fast. You're just so warm...and so fucking tight. You were...were just built to take dick, weren't you? Fuck, you r-really are a slut, but you're s-such a good slut." he was rambling again, the closer he came to his end, the more he stuttered. He wanted to praise Asmo and degrade him at the same time, but he really wasn't all that confident, and that wasn't hard to tell.

The combination of praise and degradation spewing from Leviathan shot straight to Asmo's overworked dick, making it twitch and drip against his stomach once again, precum smearing against his skin. "So good, you're so fucking filthy," Asmo groaned sharply, struggling to force his words out in any sort of coherent manner, "You just wanna use me up, hm? Wanna use me as a little fucktoy all for yourself~" His wings twitched almost in unison with his cock, both reacting strongly as his body grew more and more sensitive the longer the tentacles throbbed against his overstretched walls. "I'm all yours, then," Asmo clenched up tighter as he spoke, "if I really am such a good slut, keep treating me like one." His back arched against the tendril still pressed into his skin, his thighs trembled as he whimpered for further mistreatment from the tentacles already abusing every part of his body.

"Y-You're a very good slut," Leviathan whined, the words coming out shakily, his natural shyness betraying what his body wanted "I...I want to cum in you so bad. You're so pretty." he added, as though pretty was the best word in the world for Asmo, but right now it was all he could think to say "I...I just want to stuff your pretty little body. H-how are you so tight?" He almost sounded annoyed, but more than anything he was baffled, both at himself for saying such things and at Asmo for being able to take so much.

"Awe, you're so embarrassed, aren't you?" Asmodeus teased, watching as the host of the tentacles squirmed in discomfort from the words that just came from his own, inexperienced mouth. Leviathan's tail thwacked against the side of the tub, swishing excitedly at the surface of the water as his body twitched. "You aren't too used to being on the giving end, huh?" Asmo tensed and spasmed around the tentacles, which had very suddenly increased in speed as they drew closer to finishing inside of him. His teasing words were punctuated with a squeak as he arched into the new rapidity of the slick appendages devastating the depths of his body.

His face burned at Asmo's teasing, hands desperately trying to cover his flushed face as the rest of him trembled "N-No I'm...I'm not used to it," Levi whimpered quietly, his hips twitching forward "Asmo! I...it feels so good." his voice came out in pants as his tail swished around impatiently, he was so devastatingly close that it hurt. Without much of his own input in the matter, Levi's tail slowly slid up the inside of one of Asmo's restrained thighs before trailing teasingly over the incubus's overused cock.

The feeling of Levi's tail toying with his spent up dick made Asmo nearly shriek, the overstimulation driving him insane, "Keep going!" His sore hips bucked into the smooth texture of Leviathan's whip-like tail, desperately seeking the much needed contact, "Faster!" He was already quickly approaching a third orgasm, the combination of feelings coursing through his small body proving to be far too much for him to hold himself together through. He panted and whined, begging for more as pleasure rushed straight to his dick and wings, causing both to ache from the far too drawn out feeling both inside of him and wrapped around his cock.

Levi squeaked, paying more focus on his tail wrapped around Asmo's dick, he was painfully close, his tentacles twitching inside Asmo as he watched in mild pain "Please," he panted, desperate and whiny. He knew his pent up tentacles only needed a small push before he'd crash over the edge, and Levi was not above begging for that push, "A-Asmo, Please, I need j-just a little more. Please cum, I-I need to feel you." the embarrassment his words sent through him was enough to make him feel almost nauseated. He was in pain at this point, teetering on the edge like this alighting his whole body in an overwhelming sensation. "Please," he begged again, his voice starting to sound legitimately broken.

His tail sped up, squeezing just hard enough as it worked up and down Asmodeus's shaft, the tip teasing at his swollen, drippy head. The now well-focused attention his dick was getting spread throughout Asmo's body like wildfire, he rutted forward and felt his vision cloud with tears once again as he was blinded with overstimulating pleasure. The speed of the tentacles wedged so harshly in him, combined with the attention his dick hadn't received since his first orgasm that night sent him spiraling. His body thrashed against his will as he incoherently begged for more, pleading to be flooded.

Asmo should've been anticipating his release, but given how overwhelmed his entire body was with almost numbing pleasure, he was sent over the edge before he even realized it was happening. He swore loudly and bared his teeth together, hissing and whimpering as the sudden orgasm took over his spent up little body. Tears cascaded down his flushed cheeks as he clenched around the quickly paced tendrils so relentlessly defacing his aching insides, white ropes shooting across his stomach in a notably smaller quantity as he cried out. His wings trembled behind him, their hypersensitive nerves spasming as the incubus came for the third time.

"Ah, fuck me! So fucking good, Levi!" It was Asmo's turn to ramble as the appendages worked together to slam him through his orgasm, reacting aggressively to how hard Asmo clenched around them. "You feel how fucking _soaked_ I am for you? I need more! Need you to cum-stuff me, _please!"_ His voice was shattered as he sobbed, screaming and begging like a bitch in heat so shamelessly, "Yes! Wanna feel you breed my hole for me, _fuck_ , just like that!" The words tore out of his throat, driven purely by overstimulation and the instinctual knowledge that the tentacles were painfully close to releasing inside of him, "My pussy's just so _tight_ for you, so wet, isn't it?"

Levi's eyes shot open and he let out a rather embarrassingly high pitched moan as he felt his release beginning to crash into him like a train, instinctive drive was a bitch, and the silky and disgusting words Asmo screamed out destroying the last semblances of dignity that Levi had somehow managed to hold onto. Lust and instinct absolutely fogging his mind "Y-you're so fucking wet, Asmo. I'm...I'm gonna cum! Gonna breed your tight little pussy, you feel so good." the words fell past his lips before he could even think about stopping them, or even censoring them, and he almost hoped he'd forget all of the things he'd both said and was about to say. "Please, y-you're so...so pretty. Please, take my cum." his whole body was twitching at this point, the tight clenching of Asmo's ass sending him headfirst into his nearly violent release.

The appendages spasmed in the tight slick of the past-desperate little incubus's ass, he shrieked so loudly he was sure everyone within five miles could hear the exact moment the tentacles burst inside of him. Asmo didn't care, in fact, he relished in letting everyone nearby know exactly what they were missing out on, especially the ones who denied his company earlier that night.

The cum stuffed him far past what he could hold, tendrils pulsating as they pumped every last drop of the toxin-laced blue cum deep inside his used up guts. They flooded the smaller demon's worn out body, expanding as they released inside of him. There was so fucking much of it, hot and sticky and dripping past the tightly wedged tendrils. Asmo's spent up hole leaked with blue, dripping into the bathwater below him as he cried and screamed through Leviathan's violent orgasm. Asmo felt broken.

Leviathan was frozen, every muscle in his body hard as a rock, tensed up and whimpering to prevent himself from screaming at the top of his lungs. His hands clenched so hard on the porcelain edge of the tub that he feared he may break it. He'd never cum so hard and the pressure alone left him feeling paralyzed, still deeply buried in the dripping, cum-stuffed incubus.

The tendrils didn't take long to retract from within Asmodeus after they were finished. As they slid out of his still slick entrance, cum forced its way out with them, sliding in mesmerizing blue trails down the backs of Asmo's trembling thighs. They had no interest in a used up place, they were only interested in seeking out warm places free of cum. As far as Levi's tentacles were concerned, Asmo was useless now.

The tentacle holding him up unstuck itself from his back before sliding out from under him, allowing plenty of time for him to slip into the water, gracelessly, but without harm. The tentacles restraining his quivering thighs uncoiled from around him after removing their ends from his used up ass, only to make Asmo realize how unsteady he was without them holding him up, catching himself on the side of the tub. His breathing was ragged, for once in his life he felt as though he truly couldn't take anymore.

After all of the tentacles had cum in him, it was clear that the aphrodisiac had worn off just as Levi had said it would. But that wasn't all good. The soothing effect the toxin had on Asmo's worn out insides had faded along with it, instantly sending a deep throbbing throughout his whole body. A deep groan left his mouth as he stumbled out of the cum-filled water, nearly tripping pitifully as he limped out onto solid ground. His legs trembled, barely able to support his slender, used up, body. Cum still steadily leaked from his hole, threatening to make a mess on the tile floor of his bathroom.

Leviathan was already about five steps ahead of the fucked-out incubus, already halfway dressed and still blushing deeply, desperately avoiding eye contact. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" Leviathan's concern was warranted as he watched Asmo stumble about in what looked like a daze, seeming as if he were drunk and had broken half the bones in his body. Despite all of that bubbling concern, though, Levi just wanted to get to his room and begin the process of forgetting tonight's events and lying awake in dread of breakfast in the morning.

Asmo just laughed as if the question were ridiculous, "Of course not!" He smiled as Leviathan stood with one hand on the doorknob, looking ready to bolt back to his room and cry for the next few hours, "Come back next week and I'll show you what I can _really_ take." He sealed the comment with a wink, giggling to himself as Levi scampered out of his room without another word.

He sighed, draining the tub and watching as the mixture of water and cum slowly disappeared before refilling the tub with hot water so that he could indulge in an actual bath with actual bath salts and no tentacles. After such an intense and brutal fucking, Asmo had never been more ready for some time to himself.


End file.
